


One more time, one more try

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Mingyu confessed to Wonwoo that he's no longer in love with him and asked to break up, but Wonwoo didn't agree.Instead, Wonwoo said, "One week. Give me one week, Gyu""If I didn't make you fall inlove with me again within 7 days. I'll let you go".
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo just got home from work when he saw Mingyu standing in front on his apartment, just looking at his door knob, hesitating to hold and open it. Wonwoo called him out as he come closer to Mingyu.

"Gyu?" Wonwoo called.

Mingyu startled when he heard him someone calling him. When look at the voice calling him, he saw Wonwoo coming at his way. "Hyung. I thought you have a day off today?" Mingyu asked.

"I am. I just went out to buy some dinner" Wonwoo replied. When Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's hand, he saw a bag full of cup noodles, disappointed and looks back at Wonwoo. "Hyung, stop buying unhealthy foods. It's not good for your health."

"Yes, Mom." Wonwoo replied. Wonwoo took out the keys from his pocket and open the door. As they went inside, Wonwoo went to the kitchen and put the noodles on table and asked Mingyu.

"Why did you come here, by the way?"  
"Because it's your day off and I want to spend time with you? Look! I brought some movies that we can watch" Mingyu raised the flash drive and wave it to Wonwoo.

"Can we do that some other day? I'm kind of tired. Let's just eat and sleep" Wonwoo ruffled Mingyu's hair and went back to the kitchen.

"That's fine. Let me cook for you." Mingyu went to the kitchen and grabbed some ramyeon that Wonwoo bought and cook rice and side dishes as well. 

When he finished cooking, he smiled at Wonwoo and said, "I don't want you to just eat ramyeon. You need to eat home-cooked food too"

After they ate deliciously. They went to Wonwoo's room, shower, brush their teeth and prepare to sleep.

When both of them are already lying on the bed, Mingyu faced Wonwoo who's facing the other way around and backhugged him. Wonwoo held his hands and hugged him back.

When Mingyu confirmed that Wonwoo is still awake, he slowly move his head to Wonwoo's neck and lands a kiss on them until his kissed went to Wonwoo's face and finally connect their lips together.

Mingyu wanted more than kissing but Wonwoo stopped him. "Not now, Gyu." Wonwoo said while caressing Mingyu's face.

"But Won, it's been weeks. This is just the day that our schedule actually met. I missed you." Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's neck to tease Wonwoo but the older moved away.

"I'm tired, Gyu, I know you are too. Let's just sleep for now. We can do this some other time, okay?" Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's forehead and the younger nodded in response.

Mingyu woke up without Wonwoo on his side. When he check his phone, Wonwoo texted him saying: "Sorry, wasn't able to have breakfast with you, busy with work. I'll make it up to you, love. I love you"

Mingyu understand that Wonwoo is getting busier these days especially when Wonwoo got promoted from his job. But he can't deny that his upset as they have less time together. But he can't be selfish, he thought.

Days, weeks have passed and things are still the same as usual. Mingyu tried to match Wonwoo's schedule just to catch up with each other but things doesn't go the way it planned.

Mingyu can't stand the thought of having this kind of set up, so he decided to visit Wonwoo on his workplace to bring him lunch and check up on him. As he went to Wonwoo's workplace, Mingyu waited for him until all employees are out for their lunch.

Mingyu saw Wonwoo going to the stairs with his co-workers and went to him. "Won!" Mingyu called. Wonwoo looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu. "I just want to check up on you and—"

Wonwoo cut Mingyu off and smiled. "I'm busy, Gyu, let's just talk at home, okay?"

"But we never meet each other lately, how we—"

"Sorry babe, I have to go". Wonwoo went back running to his colleagues. Mingyu heard one of Wonwoo's colleague asked Mingyu. "Are you busy this friday? Let's hangout!"

Wonwoo replied. "No, I'm totally free."

Mingyu remembered that he asked Wonwoo if he's available this Friday and he flatly said "No".

He felt a pain on his chest. 

Is this what he really wanted? Is this the life he want with Wonwoo? 

He tried to held back but tears fell from his eyes as he felt being taken for granted.

Mingyu noticed that people are looking at him so he wiped his tears, took a deep breath and start walking out from Wonwoo's workplace.

After Mingyu visited Wonwoo on his workplace, things are going the same as usual. Both of them are busy, but they still sleep on the same bed, leaving notes to each other and Mingyu making breakfast for Wonwoo.

This setup went for like 2 weeks until Wonwoo noticed a sudden change on their routine. Mingyu stopped making him breakfast every morning he wakes up. Usually, Mingyu waits for him to wake up before leaving for work but recently, he just leave a note saying he's busy to make breakfast.

As days goes by, Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu never leave a single note for him. Usually, Mingyu puts a note on the table greeting him "good morning", "hope you have a great day", and "i love you", but none of them exists anymore.

Wonwoo feels empty all throughout the day knowing that he didn't see any traces of Mingyu that he's used to see. He missed Mingyu. He wants to go home and hug his boyfriend.

After his shift is over, he immediately went back to his apartment, his urge to see Mingyu is getting stronger as he's getting closer and closer to his apartment.

Upon opening the door, a cold, dark room is the very first thing he came across. "Gyu? Are you already home?" Wonwoo spoke. But no one answered. Maybe he's asleep, he thought.

Wonwoo paused for a while when he open his room. Mingyu is not there. Upon observing the bed, it's still the same as it is when he left the apartment. 

Wonwoo thought that he might just come home late. But he knows Mingyu's schedule. He should be at home during this time. Mingyu should left a note, text or call him if he's not going home but he received nothing. He felt something was off.

Mingyu didn't come home.

Wonwoo starts getting worried. He immediately took out his phone and call Mingyu. It's ringing. He waited. The call got connected. "Mingyu, where are you?" Mingyu hurriedly said on the phone. "Oh, Is this Wonwoo?" Wonwoo recognized the voice, it is Mingyu's mom.

"Y-Yes. Good evening auntie." Wonwoo politely said. "If you're looking for Mingyu, he is in his room right now, he probably left his phone here in the kitchen." 

"Oh, okay, auntie. Thank you for letting me know." Wonwoo replied. "Didn't Mingyu tell you that he's going to sleep here tonight?" Mingyu's mom asked. "No, he didn't."

Mingyu's mom felt the tension on Wonwoo's answer and immediately asked again. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Uhmm, no, it's fine, auntie, he's probably sleeping by now. I'll just come by there tomorrow, but can you please keep this a secret from Gyu? I want to surprise him." Wonwoo suggested. "Of course, Wonwoo. By the way, stop calling me auntie, mom sounds great, you know?" Mingyu's mom said while giggling on the phone. "Yes m-mom. Good night." [end of call]

Wonwoo felt that something is wrong. He doesn't feel good about it. He's worried but he decide to sleep and go to Mingyu's place early, tomorrow.

Saturday morning, Wonwoo woke up from his alarm. He's about to face his body on the other side of the bed but he realized that no one on the bed, but him. As he sat on his bed, preparing to take a bath, he received a message. Wonwoo check from who is it and his eyes widened when he read the message. It's from Mingyu.

Wonwoo:  
’You don't have any plans today, right? Let's meet.'

Wonwoo got excited when he received the message from Mingyu. He thought Mingyu is mad at him. He hurriedly went to the bathroom and get ready. Mingyu also texted the time, and place where they will meet. It's their usual hangout place back when they were in college. It's Wonwoo's favorite coffee shop.

Wonwoo is excited as he went inside the cafe. The smell, the place is so nostalgic, brings back their memories back in college. He searched and looked for Mingyu and found him near the corner. He's wearing a navy blue long sleeve with white stripes on it. "Hi, babe" Wonwoo called Mingyu.

Wonwoo was about to kiss Mingyu on his forehead but Mingyu subtly avoided it. Wonwoo gently smiled and sat in front of him. "Hey, why didn't you call me that you're going to stay at your home? I got worried." Wonwoo initiated the conversation.

Mingyu didn't speak a thing. Clearly, not paying attention to Wonwoo. 

"Mingyu" Wonwoo called his attention. Mingyu looked at him, finally.

Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu. "I missed y—"  
Wonwoo was about to tell something but Mingyu cuts him off.

"Let's breakup."


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo kept staring at Mingyu and trying to process on his mind what the younger have said. 

"W-What?" Wonwoo asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Mingyu said in a low tone.

"I fell out of love. Wonwoo."

"That's ridiculous, you can't do that to me. You just fell out of love and that's it?"

I got tired." Mingyu mumbled. 

"What?" Wonwoo asked back with confusion on his face.

"I got tired asking for your attention. I got tired asking your bits of time to be mine. I got tired chasing you. I got tired forcing myself to be with you. I'm just a human, Wonwoo. I have feelings. I feel pain as well.

...and I got tired of loving you."

Tears starts falling on Mingyu's eyes as he speak. Every word that he said shows nothing but pain in his eyes, in his voice and in his heart. Wonwoo can see. He clearly see how Mingyu is hurting right now. The person he love is breaking down, because of him.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't know you were suffering that much. I'm so sorry Mingyu" Wonwoo tried to reach Mingyu's hands but before he can able to touch Mingyu's, the younger already avoided Wonwoo's touch.

Mingyu shook his head, pained. "Let's end this, Wonwoo. It'll be better this way." Mingyu was about to stand and leave the cafe but Wonwoo held his hand with his cold, hands shaking.

"Please Mingyu, don't leave me. I love you so much please don't do this to me" Wonwoo beg, sobbing.

"No, it's too late. You can't change anything just by crying, Wonwoo. Just stop." Mingyu flatly said while wiping his tears.

"Please Mingyu, hear me out. Just this once. I beg you." Wonwoo once again beg. Mingyu once again shook away Wonwoo's hand from his and start to walk away from the older. Before Mingyu was able to take a step, Wonwoo spoke.

"One week. Just... one week, Mingyu, I... just need to prove myself to you."

"Why should I give you one w—" Wonwoo cut Mingyu off.

"If I didn't make you fall inlove for me again within 7 days, I...

I'll let you go."

Both of them went silent for more than a minute until Mingyu face back Wonwoo. "Suit yourself". Mingyu starts walking out of the cafe like nothing happened. Wonwoo sat back on his seat. He thought everything will be fine, he was wrong. Everything happened the opposite of what's his expecting. 

Wonwoo laugh to the thought how stupid he is. He laugh to his heart content until tears starts to fell down from his eyes. The pain keeps getting worse and worse as he remembered the words that Mingyu said to him like a broken record. He hates himself. Mingyu was about to leave him a moment ago, because his selfishness. He became insensitive and became greedy on his own.

He decided to not waste the chance the Mingyu gave him. He will prove himself to Mingyu once again, ask for forgiveness and gain his trust back.

He doesn't know where to start, but he doesn't care. It's now or never, he thought. He stood up and walk out of the cafe. He took out his phone out and called someone to ask for help.

"Hello, Hao?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my tweet fic and I thought that I should post it here on ao3 as well. 
> 
> For the first time readers, any thoughts? Let me know~


End file.
